1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to collecting samples, and more particularly to a detectable sampling device having a detectable element as an integral part of its structure.
2. Description of the Background and Prior Art
In food, pharmaceutical, environmental, dairy, cosmetic, and other industries sampling of materials or products has to meet requirements of FDA, EPA, USDA and other government agencies.
Among the factors to consider in determining a suitable equipment used for sampling collection are: the type materials being sampled, the frequency of sampling and the sample's location. The sampling devices should not contain elements or materials that may contaminate the sample. The sampling devices should have a smooth surface with no adhesive quality and should be easily cleaned as well as sterilizable, if necessary.
Among most common sample collection techniques are the multi-layer and target sampling. With the multi-layer technique, a single sample is taken through all the material layers to obtain an accurate representation of the whole product. In the target sampling, several samples are taken from predetermined areas and averaged together to obtain an accurate representation of the whole product. Both techniques require use of multiple sampling devices.
In each technique there are many steps in the bulk and individual processing before products reach the package stage. Samples are collected at all stages of the processes for quality assurance, microbiological testing and process management. In all of these stages a risk exists that sampling devices or tools can be lost within the tested product ultimately effecting its quality. The addition of x-ray and other detection capabilities increase the safety of the use of sampling tools and prevents contamination of the tested products.
The x-ray inspection of materials and products is gaining acceptance in the above discussed industries. X-ray inspection provides a simple, noncontact method of detecting lost or misplaced sampling devices within the inspected product.
In the typical X-ray and metal detection inspection system, the product is conveyed on a belt and passes through a narrow fan-shaped beam. Below the belt, a multiplicity of individual detectors are provided. The inspected area is repetitively scanned and signals are sequentially sent to a computer to generate an image. The image is then analyzed, and when a decision is made that a sampling device is present in the inspected material, the rejection mechanism is activated.
In the prior art many sample collection devices such as scoops, spoons, etc. are made from materials which are not completely X-ray detectable. Sometimes the sample collection devices are made from a plastic material which is not completely detectable by x-rays and other types of radiation. The images generated by such devices during the inspection procedure are not intensive and dense, so that it is often difficult to identify this device within the bulk of the inspected materials and products and prevent their contamination.